<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фантастические твари by Qeewi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090745">Фантастические твари</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi'>Qeewi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, a lot of swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И как же они заебали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фантастические твари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Игорь уже даже не удивляется, обнаружив свой коврик у чужой входной двери. С появлением в соседней квартире нового жильца пыльный коврик с затершимся «добро пожаловать» давно перестал быть исключительно его собственностью, и в принципе Акинфеев может с этим смириться. Мама с самого детства говорила ему, что жадность — это плохо, что с другими надо обязательно делиться. Да и сам Игорь, в конце концов, не такой уж жуткий собственник, чтобы развязывать подъездные войны с соседями из-за какого-то старого коврика.</p>
<p>Поэтому ему, вроде как…не жалко?</p>
<p>— Ну, что ж, — Акинфеев, глядя на криво уложенный у соседского порога пыльный половик, тяжело вздыхает и легким, уже привычным ему движением ноги передвигает его обратно, в отличие от небрежного соседа выровняв его с необыкновенной педантичностью.</p>
<p>Это уже похоже на своеобразный утренний ритуал, право слово. Кто-то не уходит из дома не выпив кофе, кто-то — не приняв душ, а Игорь — не вернув видавший виды половик на свое законное место. Впрочем, в законности этого самого места Акинфеев уже начинает сомневаться.</p>
<p>Как и его новый сосед, к слову.</p>
<p>— Твою мать, ну что <i>опять</i> за блядство? — Игорь уже стоит в лифте, когда со стороны его квартиры раздается если не звериный рев, то полный возмущения околочеловеческий вопль. Следом — протяжное, душераздирающее «вших» по бетонному полу, свидетельствующее о том, что коврик вновь покинул свое <i>не</i>-законное место, и лязг ключей, помноженный на шебуршание мусорного пакета и недовольное бормотание.</p>
<p>И нет, Игорь с остервенением жмет на кнопку первого этажа вовсе не потому, что не хочет ехать вниз в такой компании. Он просто не хочет всю дорогу вдыхать запах протухших яиц, доносящийся до него уже здесь.</p>
<p>(на самом деле, он находится на волоске от того, чтобы рассориться с этим загадочным соседом в пух и прах, но очень этого не хочет, потому что его психотерапевт говорит, что словесные перепалки и рукоприкладство — это плохо)</p>
<p>Створки закрываются полностью, когда новоиспеченный коврикокрад, вопя <i>«эйэйэйподождивсегосвятогоради»</i>, на всех парах несется к отбывающему на первый этаж лифту.</p>
<p>— <i>Сукосранство!</i> — слышит Акинфеев напоследок, и лифт трогается, оставляя соседу только два варианта:</p>
<p>а) ждать следующий заход лифта, который в это время суток ждать можно бесконечно долго;<br/>б) спускаться по лестнице на своих двоих пятнадцать лестничных пролетов.</p>
<p><i>«Га-адко, Игорь Владимирович, очень гадко,</i> — тянет язвительно его внутренний голос, до жуткого напоминающий ему голос Федора с десятого этажа, его психотерапевта по совместительству. — <i>Постыдился бы хоть!»</i>.</p>
<p>Действительно, постыдиться стоило бы.</p>
<p>Стыдно ли Игорю на самом деле?</p>
<p>Само собой, нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>И все, что мне нужно ночью и днем<br/>Быть с тобою вдвоем, вдвоем, вдвоем… [1]</i><p>Игорь подпрыгивает от неожиданности, точно ужаленный, тут же поскальзываясь на мокром кафеле. Невероятный громкости звук застает его, только-только вышедшего из душа, в его крохотной-два-на-два-ванной. Эти его дикие пляски — читай: попытки не наебнуться на мокром полу и не раскроить себе череп, — наверное, даже можно засчитать за утреннюю зарядку, потому что на часах ровно семь, мать его, двадцать блядского утра. Отсюда возникает вопрос.</p>
<p>
  <i>Какого лешего?</i>
</p>
<p>Акинфеев уверен, что на заднице у него останется синяк — раскроенного черепа он хоть и избежал, чудом умудрившись сохранить равновесие, но край раковины голой жопой зацепить успел. Пренеприятнейшая ситуация.</p>
<p>Вообще, Игорь, наверное, должен бы уже привыкнуть к бесконечным ночным концертам. Его сосед, судя по всему, отчаянно не видит ничего постыдного в том, чтобы включить очередную попсовую херню, что называется, на сон грядущий — в двенадцатом часу ночи. Но Акинфеев, то и дело прокручивая в голове слова Смолова — которого от этого кошмара отделяют пять этажей, а не пара хлипких стен, к слову, — о том, что нужно быть терпимее к окружающим, вот уже который вечер вынужден мученически терпеть навязанный аккомпанемент, ища спасение в берушах.</p>
<p>Напрасно.</p>
<p>Не спасают ни беруши, ни орущая в наушниках музыка, ни бог знает сколько одеял, под которыми Акинфеев буквально задыхается, укрывшись ими с головой. Да что там! Даже вещающий на полную громкость Гордон с Первого оказывается не в силах перекричать короля российской эстрады, повествующего о своей аритмии. [2]</p>
<p>Ну просто издевательство какое-то!</p>
<p>Которое, очевидно, теперь будет мучить его еще и по утрам.</p>
<p>— Великолепно, — бурчит Игорь себе под нос, натягивая чистые боксеры.</p>
<p>
  <i>Всё, что ты захочешь, мы разделим пополам<br/>Я тебя нашла и больше никому не отдам… [1]</i>
</p>
<p>А на часах тем временем уже семь двадцать два.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хуже, чем есть, этот день стать уже просто не может. Игорь в этом уверен.<p>Потому что куда <i>еще</i> хуже?</p>
<p>Утро пятницы преподнесло Игорю несработавший будильник, отключенную горячую воду и подгоревший — и развалившийся к хуям — тост, который ему приспичило жарить на сковороде, а не в тостере, как это делают все нормальные люди, опаздывающие на работу. И это он еще о километровой пробке, в которой он был вынужден простоять два с половиной часа, молчит. Конечно, ведь слова тут — в том числе и нецензурные — явно излишни.</p>
<p>День пятницы оказался для Акинфеева еще менее добрым. Его опоздание — единственное за пять с лишним лет работы, между прочим! — вывело начальника из себя до такой степени, что Игорь внезапно понял, почему коллеги за глаза зовут товарища Кутепова Ильей Люциферовичем.</p>
<p>Вообще-то говоря, с определенного ракурса он действительно похож если не на сатану, то на его сына точно…</p>
<p>Следующим ударом под дых стал какой-то моральный урод, въехавший в его новенькую Audi и расцарапавший ей полбампера. Представители закона, то ли застрявшие в одной из бесконечных московских пробок, то ли просто не торопившиеся на место автомобильного соития, прибыли только через полтора часа, в течение которых Игорь слишком много раз был в шаге от того, чтобы получить реальный тюремный срок. Врезавшийся в его малышку пацан оказался хоть и честным — с места происшествия не свинтил и то ладно, — но донельзя борзым золотым ребенком. Да еще больно острым на язык.</p>
<p>Одно утешает — довелось поупражняться в остроумии. Все-таки мелочь, а приятно.</p>
<p>Из неприятного — не попал на встречу с деловыми партнерами и отхватил очередного леща от Ильи Люцифе…тьфу ты! <i>Олеговича!</i> А после этого еще и в ГИБДД просидел три с лишним часа.</p>
<p>Ну, собственно, вы понимаете, в каком состоянии Акинфеев возвращается домой.</p>
<p>А тут еще и лифт не работает — свет отключили.</p>
<p>Покрывая трехэтажным матом все, на чем свет белый стоит, Игорь — да помогут ему регулярные тренировки в зале — выходит один на один с лестничным маршем. И все, нужно сказать, идет довольно неплохо поначалу, но на четырнадцатом этаже, ровно в шаге от намеченной цели, Акинфеев все же выдыхается, хватаясь за перила отчаянно. В глазах от недостатка кислорода резко темнеет — и это при том, что в подъезде и так темно, хоть глаз выколи, — а в ушах кровь шумит с такой силой, что грохот, с каждой секундой становящийся все громче и громче, Игорь даже не распознает сразу.</p>
<p>А когда распознает, метаться уже поздняк — в него, прямо как в его машину сегодня днем, со всей дури врезается…<i>нечто.</i></p>
<p>В этот момент свет, конечно же, и включают.</p>
<p>Игорь рассматривает влетевшего в него кабана — иначе эту махину он просто не назовет — глазами ошалелыми-ошалелыми, охуевая от жизни все сильнее с каждой минутой. Недоразумение с телосложением шкафа и глазами такими голубыми, что позавидует даже Киллиан Мерфи, возвращает любезность сполна: смотрит внимательно и пронзительно, и не на Игоря, а прямо ему в душу. Как там говорится?</p>
<p>Искра. Буря…</p>
<p>— Может, слезете с меня? [3]</p>
<p>— Ай, да, — дебоширище, будто ото сна очнувшись, тут же принимается ерзать, пытаясь с наименьшими потерями для них обоих принять вертикальное положение. Но в последний момент заезжает коленом Игорю прямо между ног.</p>
<p>Если вы сейчас слышите, как за окном протяжно завывает ветер, а погода стоит безветренная, знайте — это не ветер.</p>
<p>— Ой, <i>прости-прости-прости!</i> — парень так частит, что Акинфеев едва может разобрать слова, которые он говорит. Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что от боли у него в ушах стоит неимоверный звон, снижающий его слух процентов на восемьдесят, не меньше. Игорь жмурится болезненно, буквально складываясь пополам — ну, настолько, насколько позволяет ему положение, в котором он оказался, конечно, — а над ухом все так же жужжит незнакомец, пытаясь хоть как-то исправить ситуацию.</p>
<p>Спойлер: получается так себе.</p>
<p>— Господи, да не мельтеши ты-ы, — стонет Акинфеев, мало-мальски придя в себя, и отталкивает суетящегося парня, пытаясь принять вертикальное положение самостоятельно. Получается, правда, пока только сесть.</p>
<p>— Блин, чувак, я дико извиняюсь! — Игорь морщится в ответ на это неотесанное «чувак», резанувшее по ушам, но от комментария воздерживается. — Случайно вышло, я клянусь! Я тебя не видел, честно…</p>
<p>— Ой, да замолчи ты уже, — отмахивается потерпевший и, ухватившись за одну из металлических перекладин, выкрашенных в отвратительный болотно-коричневый цвет, рывком встает на ноги. — И так в ушах звенит…</p>
<p>— Извини, — повторяет незнакомец покаянно, взволнованно рассматривая полусогнутую фигуру мужчины. — Я — Артём, кстати.</p>
<p>— Я очень рад за тебя, — бурчит Акинфеев в ответ, потирая ушибленное место.</p>
<p>— Я с пятнадцатого, — словно не замечая грубости в свой адрес, продолжает Артём самозабвенно, — недавно переехал.</p>
<p>— Чуде… — в этот момент, в полной мере осознав смысл сказанного стоящим перед ним молодым человеком, Игорь замирает, вылупившись на него во все глаза.</p>
<p>Артём с пятнадцатого, который недавно переехал… Да это же, сука, <i>он!</i> Полоумный сосед, слушающий отвратную русскую попсу и крадущий его коврик! И ошибки быть никакой не может, потому что на их лестничной площадке всего три квартиры, в одной из которых живет полуглухая Алевтина Эдуардовна, а уж она-то вряд ли будет так дебоширить.</p>
<p>— Я в шестьсот шестьдесят девятой, если что живу, — стоит Артёму назвать номер квартиры, паззл у Игоря в голове окончательно складывается. — Так что будет желание — заходи.</p>
<p>Новоиспеченный сосед подмигивает задорно, а Акинфеев только и может что монотонно буркнуть «угу» в ответ. Но хэй, разве вы можете его в этом винить? В конце концов, ему практически в лицо швырнули надоедливого урода, медленно, но верно отравляющего его спокойную и размеренную жизнь вот уже почти месяц. Как еще ему реагировать?</p>
<p>— Ладно, я смотрю, ты не сильно разговорчивый, — улыбается Артём напоследок. — Да и мне уже идти надо. Так что увидимся, да?</p>
<p>— Ага, — кивает Игорь на автопилоте. Уж они-то увидятся.</p>
<p>Обязательно увидятся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утро первого за долгое время выходного начинается для Игоря с играющего на всю лестничную площадку Пирожкова, который все никак не может вспомнить имя своей пассии [4], и полуголого Артёма, мрачно возящегося с замком.<p>— Доброе утро жаворонкам, — говорит Акинфеев миролюбиво, заставляя соседа вздрогнуть от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Тебя увидел, и оно действительно стало добрым, — отвечает Дзюба рассеянно, глядя на соседа во все глаза. — Так мы что же, прямо соседистые соседи, получается?</p>
<p>Игорь удивленно вскидывает брови.</p>
<p>— Получается, — кивает он. — А ты чего это с утра пораньше мрачно отсиживаешься в подъезде?</p>
<p>— Да-а… — Артём отмахивается, возвращаясь к починке замка. — Дверь накрылась медным тазом. Походу мастера вызывать придется. Весь день теперь насмарку…</p>
<p>— Оу, — Игорь кивает головой сочувственно, залипнув малех на чужих руках: сильных, с выступающими синими венами и пальцами неожиданно длинными, вот прямо по-музыкальному длинными. С такими пальцами ему бы Шопена на фортепиано наигрывать, а не со Скриптонитом дела иметь.</p>
<p>— Ага, — продолжает Артём расстроенно. — Еще и какой-то моральный урод заяву на меня в полицию накатал.</p>
<p>— Неприятно, — понимающе кивает моральный урод, исследуя взглядом широкую спину и мускулистые плечи.</p>
<p>И да, он действительно втихомолку накатал на Артёма Соседовича заявление в полицию. Потому что конструктивные диалоги и попытки прийти к консенсусу — это для слабаков.</p>
<p>— Да не то слово! — возмущенно соглашается Дзюба. — Найти бы эту крысу и разъяснить, как…</p>
<p>— Ну, удачи с этим, — не дослушав планы соседа на себя любимого, Акинфеев машет рукой и направляется прямиком к лифту, намереваясь этот день провести с пользой. А с чего лучше всего начинать его, если не с пробежки?</p>
<p>— А? — хлопает Тёма глазами растерянно, явно не ожидав такой беспардонности, но держать соседа и не думает. — Ага, спасибо. Хорошего дня, что ли…</p>
<p>Игорь улыбается довольно и машет Дзюбе рукой на прощание. Створки лифта закрываются, скрывая раздосадованного Артёма от внимательных акинфеевских глаз, и оный, вздохнув облегченно, опирается спиной о металлическую стенку. Настроение у него сейчас просто на высоте, и ничто не может его испортить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Настроение его безнадежно испорчено.<p>Судя по громкости включенной музыки, в отделение полиции Артём уже сходил, где до его сведения довели, что некто Акинфеев Игорь Владимирович из соседней ему шестьсот шестьдесят восьмой квартиры выражает крайней степени недовольство. И вместо того, чтобы принять это к сведению и попытаться исправиться, Дзюба, очевидно, решил мстить.</p>
<p>Вот ведь маленький гов…</p>
<p>Ладно, надо признать, что и сам Игорь повел себя не очень-то хорошо. Возможно, стоило бы обсудить ситуацию с глазу на глаз — в конце концов, Дзюба не кажется таким уж отбитым, чтобы послать его нахуй в ответ на вполне безобидную просьбу, — а не кидаться сразу в крайность с этим заявлением. Мук совести, впрочем, Акинфеев не испытывал и не испытывает, да и жалеть о содеянном совершенно не в его стиле, поэтому он с гордо поднятой головой каждое утро по-новой передвигает свой коврик на его <i>законное</i> место и звонит в соседнюю дверь — ровно три раза, — прежде чем идти со спокойной душой на работу.</p>
<p>Так продолжается целую неделю, пока Дзюба, решив, что невероятно громко включать музыку — слишком мелко для Его Мстительного Сиятельства, в одну из пятниц не подключает еще и… Это что, <i>порно?</i></p>
<p>Ночью Игоря будят оглушающие стоны «еще» и «да-да-да, вот <i>та-а-ак</i>». А еще громкие удары, надо думать, кровати об стенку — такие громкие и такие ритмичные, что Игорь, сонный и дезориентированный, сначала принимает их за звуки военных действий. Но если это и были военные действия, то исключительно сексуального характера, потому что когда Акинфеев понимает, <i>что именно</i> происходит за стенкой, он, признаться, смущается.</p>
<p>И очень надеется, что сосед просто очень шумно смотрит гей-порно, потому что звуки издает явно <i>не девушка</i>. А мысль о том, что прямо за стенкой Дзюба может до беспамятства втрахивать какого-то левого мужика в кровать…</p>
<p>В общем, думать об этом Игорю крайне волнительно.</p>
<p>То есть отвратительно.</p>
<p>Вообще, довольно забавно, что лишь его одного заботит происходящее в шестьсот шестьдесят <s>шестой</s> девятой квартире, потому что продолжается это без малого полторы недели. И ладно глуховатая Алевтина Эдуардовна, но неужели соседей снизу эти ночные загулы ни капли не волнуют?</p>
<p>Странно, очень странно.</p>
<p>В любом случае Игорь больше не намерен этого терпеть.</p>
<p>Вероятно, проще всего ему было бы, как и в первый раз, задействовать полицию и не париться больше по этому поводу. Но в какой-то момент Акинфееву приходит в голову мысль, что пора бы, возможно, перестать бегать от ответственности — и желания врезать нахалу по улыбчивому лицу, — и он идет к охуевшему в край соседу лично.</p>
<p>Впрочем, дозвониться до увлеченного процессом — Акинфеев даже думать не желает, каким именно — Дзюбы оказывается делом непростым. Он звонит в дверь раз пятьдесят, не меньше, ожидая, что Артёму в итоге просто надоест слушать трель дверного звонка и он выйдет на эту недо-очную-ставку.</p>
<p>Но Дзюба явно не торопится.</p>
<p>Минут через пять, когда жать кнопку рука у Игоря уже просто устает, он даже подумывает сдаться и идти домой, как вдруг дикие звуки, доносящиеся из квартиры, смолкают, и дверь резко открывается, едва не сбивая его с ног, и перед Игорем, наконец, предстает его дражайший сосед.</p>
<p>Абсолютно голый.</p>
<p>— Ой, смотрите-ка, кто пожаловал, — улыбается Дзюба язвительно и щурит голубые глаза. — <i>Игорь Владимирович.</i></p>
<p>Пока Акинфеев в шоке пялится на <i>это</i>, Артём, оглянувшись, наигранно вскидывает густые брови и «озадаченно» спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Что, сегодня без полицейских?</p>
<p>— А… Я… — Игорь, право слово, не знает, куда ему деть глаза. Без рубашки он соседа уже видел — и признаться честно, собственная реакция на чужой голый торс ему совсем не понравилась, — но чтобы совсем без одежды… Он что вам, железный? — Слушай, ты можешь одеться?</p>
<p>— А что такое? — улыбается Артём самодовольно. — Тебя что-то смущает?</p>
<p>За широкой спиной Игорь улавливает движение и мужской силуэт. Мысль о том, что они с Дзюбой действительно занимались <i>сексом</i>, словно кипятком Акинфеева обдает. Щеки его предательски краснеют, отчего стоящий перед ним сосед улыбается <i>еще шире.</i></p>
<p>Ну вот что за блядство?</p>
<p>— Слушай, — с великим трудом Игорь все же собирается в кучку и заставляет себя посмотреть оппоненту в глаза, — я, конечно, все понимаю, но…</p>
<p>— Бля, я, конечно, дичайше извиняюсь, — раздается голос того самого загадочного мужика, мельтешащего за дзюбиной спиной, — но, Тём, ты бы правда хоть прикрылся…</p>
<p>— Так, Кокорин, а ты вообще не лезь…</p>
<p>— Ох, батюшки!</p>
<p>Оба мужчины — и Кокорин — вздрагивают синхронно, стоит им заслышать испуганный женский вопль. Вышедшая, кажется, впервые со времен похорон Леонида Ильича на свет божий Алевтина Эдуардовна, завидев бесстыже нагого Артёма прямо на лестничной клетке, охает пораженно и, закрыв испуганно глаза, вновь скрывается в квартире, звучно захлопнув за собой металлическую дверь. На какое-то время на площадке устанавливается прямо-таки могильная тишина, которую, впрочем, довольно скоро прерывает тот самый Кокорин.</p>
<p>— Вот видишь, испугал бабульку, — говорит он укоризненно, с интересом рассматривая при этом Игоря, и протягивает Артёму полотенце. — Так что не упрямься и прикрой, наконец, свой причиндал.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Кокорин вновь скрывается за Артёмовой спиной, Акинфеев не без удивления отмечает, что он, в отличие от Дзюбы, полностью одет.</p>
<p>В голову закрадывается подозрение, что это все-таки было порно. А дверь ему долго не открывали, потому что этот идиот, теперь прикрывающий свое хозяйство полотенцем смущенно, в спешном порядке стягивал с себя одежду.</p>
<p>Просто чтобы его, Игоря, позлить.</p>
<p>
  <i>Долбоеб.</i>
</p>
<p>— Так, мне это надоело, — не выдерживает, наконец, Акинфеев. — Я хоть и терплю тебя и твою глухоту уже хер знает сколько, но всему же есть предел!</p>
<p>— Это ты поэтому так решительно пошел и накатал на меня заявление? — раздается раздраженный ответ.</p>
<p>— Я хотел решить все по-хорошему, — шипит Игорь так, что ему позавидовал бы даже разъяренный кошак. Злость накатывает, подобно цунами, а вероятность того, что он все-таки заедет Дзюбе в глаз, растет просто в геометрической прогрессии.</p>
<p>— Это ты называешь «по-хорошему»? — задыхается от возмущения Артём. — Да ты ебанутый, если так считаешь!</p>
<p>— Так, мужики…</p>
<p>— Я ебанутый? <i>Я</i> ебанутый? — громыхает Акинфеев. — Это я, что ли, включаю порно на всю громкость, просто чтобы позлить соседа?</p>
<p>— Эй, ну вы чего…</p>
<p>— Да если бы ты подошел ко мне и цивилизованно все разъяснил, то до гей-порно бы не дошло!</p>
<p>— Парни…</p>
<p>— Это ты меня <i>нецивилизованным</i> назвал?</p>
<p>— <i>А ну-ка, завалили ебала!</i> — и Дзюба, и Акинфеев вздрагивают, вытягиваясь по струнке, когда подъезд сотрясает грозный вскрик. Кокорин, последние несколько реплик пытавшийся вразумить двух упрямых баранов, в конечном итоге тоже теряет терпение. — Бранитесь, как старые супруги, ей-богу!</p>
<p>— И вовсе мы не супруги! — вспыхивает Артём мгновенно, поворачиваясь к другу.</p>
<p>— Ах, как супруги? — одновременно с ним шипит Игорь. — В таком случае я требую развода!</p>
<p>Парочка друзей обескураженно молчит, глядя на взбешенного Акинфеева во все глаза. А Игорь же, войдя в раж, наклоняется внезапно и резко вытягивает свой пыльный половик прямо у Артёма из-под ног — ноги, — вынуждая его чуть ли не на шпагат сесть.</p>
<p>— И при разделении имущества я забираю его, — продолжает Акинфеев тем временем, — потому что, если ты пораскинешь своими куриными мозгами, <i>дорогой,</i> ты непременно вспомнишь, что при заселении не было у тебя коврика на входе — <i>не было!</i> — и он, блять, <i>мой!</i></p>
<p>Игорь не глядя швыряет половик эффектно в сторону своей входной двери и, захлопнув ее — причем с треском, — мчит по лестнице вниз, оставляя двух друзей в полном охуении молчать, глядя ему вслед.</p>
<p>— Охереть, — тянет Кокорин, качая головой. Артём внезапно бьет себя пятерней по лбу.</p>
<p>— Бля, Сань, а он ведь прав, — говорит он. — Не было у меня коврика…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Федор, кажется, даже не удивляется, видя на пороге кипящего, как масло в котле, друга.<p>— Сосед? — интересуется он с ухмылкой на лице.</p>
<p>— Хуесед, — отзывается Игорь мрачно. Смолов без дальнейших расспросов впускает скитальца в квартиру.</p>
<p>— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — проводив взвинченного, словно тысяча чертей, Акинфеева на кухню и силой усадив его на мягкий стул, Федя тут же включает психолога — и чайник, — глядя на своего недо-пациента с чисто профессиональной серьезностью.</p>
<p>— Не о чем говорить.</p>
<p>Федор тяжело вздыхает и тянется к ящичку, где держит чай.</p>
<p>— Тебе какой заваривать? — интересуется он.</p>
<p>— Улун, если можно.</p>
<p>Федя заваривает ему ромашковый.</p>
<p>— И все же, что такого он опять учудил? — понимая, что традиционными методами разговорить Игоря не удастся, Смолов решает подступиться с другой стороны. Игорь знает этот прием — они с Федей не первый год знакомы, и Акинфеев знает его, как облупленного, — но раздражение, помноженное на невероятных размеров возмущение (больше, наверное, только смоловское самомнение), так и прет из него, и в итоге он не выдерживает.</p>
<p>— Он смотрел порно! — негодует Акинфеев.</p>
<p>— Опять? — фыркает Федор куда-то в чашку. Признаться, наблюдать за противостоянием этих двоих ему ну вот просто до безумия нравилось. Сюжет ничем не хуже, чем у любого среднестатистического американского ситкома. Да и видеть, как Игорь, который, несмотря на некоторые проблемы с самоконтролем, всегда умел держать свои эмоции в узде, при одном только упоминании своего двухметрового соседа по лестничной клетке превращается в один сплошной комок нервов, Смолову как психотерапевту максимально занятно.</p>
<p>— Снова, Федя, снова! — у Игоря внутри все прямо-таки бурлит от переизбытка чувств. — Но в этот раз я твердо решил все ему высказать. Знаешь, как он меня встретил?</p>
<p>— Как?</p>
<p>— В неглиже!</p>
<p>— Серьезно? — вскидывает Федор брови изумленно, и Акинфеев кивает остервенело, словно боится, что если будет кивать менее активно, то Смолов ему не поверит. — И как, понравилось?</p>
<p>— Ну, посмотреть там было на что, — признается Игорь, а когда понимает, что именно сморозил, мгновенно вспыхивает. — <i>Федя!</i></p>
<p>— Что? — улыбается хозяин квартиры довольно. — Ты сам это сказал!</p>
<p>Это Игорю просто нечем крыть, и он просто открывает и закрывает рот беспомощно, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба, заливаясь краской все сильнее. Тут Смолов все же решает над ним сжалиться.</p>
<p>— Ладно, Игорек, забей, — говорит он легко. — Я тут до твоего прихода фильм смотреть собирался. Присоединишься?</p>
<p>— И что за фильм? — Акинфеев тут же хватается за возможность слететь с неприятной темы. Федор, прекрасно это понимая, ухмыляется, но от комментариев воздерживается.</p>
<p>— «Фантастические твари и где они обитают», — говорит Смолов вместо этого. Игорь как-то странно морщится, после чего буквально выплевывает:</p>
<p>— Знаю я одну тварь, — бурчит он, — и живет она со мной на одной лестничной площадке.</p>
<p>— За что ж ты так Алевтину Эдуардовну не любишь? — фыркает Смолов, за что тут же получает подушкой в лицо. Но в целом же остаток вечера — ночи? — проходит спокойно и без приключений: Игорь неожиданно для себя втягивается и под конец фильма всеми конечностями ратует за просмотр второй части. Но в этот момент в смоловскую дверь неожиданно звонят.</p>
<p>В час сорок семь ночи.</p>
<p>— Что, уже? — округляет глаза Федор, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. Не ожидавший такого поворота Акинфеев, следуя чужому примеру, тоже округляет глаза.</p>
<p>— Кто это к тебе в такой час? — удивляется он, но Федя его не слушает — спихивает с дивана и буквально тащит на выход. — Э-эй!</p>
<p>— Классно провели время, Игорь, но тебе пора, — ничего не объясняя, Смолов вручает Игорю его тапочки и распахивает дверь, готовясь вытолкнуть друга в подъезд.</p>
<p>— Стой, Федь, подожди… <i>Ты?</i></p>
<p>Акинфеев несколько раз моргает растерянно, свято веря в то, что ему, блять, кажется. Но нет — на пороге Фединой квартиры действительно стоит тот самый друг Дзюбы и улыбается во все тридцать два.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, вы меня с кем-то путаете, — говорит он легко, слишком натурально отыгрывая невозмутимость. Игорь от такого даже теряется, чем тут же пользуется Федор, выталкивая Акинфеева в подъезд окончательно.</p>
<p>— Потом созвонимся, — тараторит он и, затащив Кокорина в квартиру, закрывает дверь прямо перед носом ничего не понимающего Игоря.</p>
<p>Вот это, конечно, охуеть.</p>
<p>Акинфеев стоит так — босиком перед закрытой дверью — еще какое-то время, прежде чем все-таки обувается и плетется нехотя на свой этаж. Уже добравшись до родной двери, Игорь прислушивается — музыка из соседней квартиры, как и ожидалось, доносится, но по крайней мере не так громко, как бывало до этого. Акинфеев было выдыхает облегченно, когда обнаруживается проблема другого характера…</p>
<p>Дверь его квартиры захлопнулась, а он без ключей, без телефона и, соответственно, без малейшей возможности попасть домой.</p>
<p>— Блядство! — ругается он смачно, прикидывая, что ему теперь делать. Самым оптимальным вариантом было бы вернуться к Феде и вызвать аварийщиков от него. Но даже если ему сейчас откроют — что, разумеется, маловероятно, — на него с большой долей вероятности накинутся два перевозбужденных мужика, чье соитие Игорь прямо сейчас может прервать. Так что этот вариант Акинфеев вынужден отмести. Есть, конечно, еще один.</p>
<p>Но Игорю он не нравится от слова «совсем».</p>
<p>Акинфеев напряженно смотрит на дверь с номером шестьсот шестьдесят девять и едва может подавить в себе желание перевернуть последнюю девятку с ног на голову.</p>
<p>Обращаться к соседу, с которым он сегодня, помимо всего прочего, еще и разругаться умудрился, ему ну вот совсем не хочется. Но единственным доступный вариант, который у него есть, — это ночевка в подъезде.</p>
<p>Тяжело вздохнув, Игорь все же звонит.</p>
<p>К его огромному удивлению, дверь открывается почти сразу же. Артём, успевший за все это время натянуть на себя растянутые спортивки и забавную майку с Симбой из «Короля льва», выглядит уставшим и потрепанным, но стоит ему увидеть, кто именно стоит у него на пороге, тут же вытягивается по стойке смирно, слово «усталость» напрочь позабыв.</p>
<p>— Я тут это… У меня дверь захлопнулась, а я без ключей, — начинает Игорь неловко, с силой потирая шею. — Можно я от тебя аварийщикам позвоню?</p>
<p>Дзюба задумчиво смотрит на своего крайне недружелюбного соседа минуту-другую — Акинфеев уже даже думает, что и тут дверь захлопнут прямо перед его носом, — после чего отходит-таки, приглашая гостя войти.</p>
<p>Квартира у Дзюбы маленькая, но уютная. Тут и там стоят горшки с комнатными растениями — и вовсе даже не завядшими, — и почти каждая горизонтальная поверхность, к немалому Игореву удивлению, завалена всевозможными книгами, классическими и не очень, и комиксами. На стенах висит сотня, не меньше, плакатов с супергероями и две сотни полароидных фотографий.</p>
<p>Игорь глядит на все это дело, и на душе у него становится тепло-тепло.</p>
<p>— Эм, телефон стационарный вон там, — Артём, пытаясь между делом прибрать свой бардак, машет рукой куда-то в угол. Акинфеев кивает.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит он искренне, уже набирая номер аварийной службы. Там его кроют таким трехэтажным матом, что Игорь едва сдерживается, чтобы не вернуть любезность. Но в итоге ему обещают приехать в течение часа, и Игорь, взвинченный и усталый, плетется на кухню, где вовсю хлопочет хозяин квартиры.</p>
<p>— Чай будешь? — спрашивает он в лоб.</p>
<p>— Да, если можно, — на контрасте с событиями, развернувшимися между этими двумя несколькими часами ранее, данная ситуация разворачивалась как-то уж до нелепого уютно и лампово — Акинфееву в какой-то момент даже смешно от этого становится. А когда Артём ставит перед ним чашку с дымящимся напитком, уровень уютности превышает все допустимые нормы.</p>
<p>Потому что Артём заварил ему молочный улун. Его любимый.</p>
<p>Игорь, как ни старается, не может не улыбнуться.</p>
<p>Несмотря на такую предрасполагающую к мирной беседе атмосферу, чай парочка пьет молча. Игорю, если честно, все еще очень неловко, а Артём… А хер его знает, чего он молчит. Он пару раз порывается завязать разговор, даже рот открывает, но так и сыпется в самом начале. Игорь не настаивает.</p>
<p>— Ты футболом увлекаешься? — Акинфеев чаем давится от неожиданности, когда Дзюба все же набирается смелости и задает интересующий его вопрос.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взял? — искренне удивляется Игорь, недоумевая откровенно — откуда Артём узнать мог?</p>
<p>— У тебя майка с логотипом сборной, — фыркает сосед, отпивая чай из чашки с Дэдпулом, — и фамилия Лунева на спине.</p>
<p>— А, — это, признаться, все, что способен выдавить из себя Игорь, понимая, как глупо выглядит со стороны. — Ну, да.</p>
<p>— За какую команду болеешь? — улыбается Артём понимающе. И Игорь тоже позволяет себе улыбнуться.</p>
<p>— За ЦСКА, ясное дело.</p>
<p>Непринужденная обстановка, впрочем, почти тут же рассеивается — ровно как и чужая улыбка, медленно сползающая с Артёмова лица. В принципе Акинфееву даже спрашивать не надо, за кого болеет он сам — не за армейцев явно.</p>
<p>— М-м, — тянет Дзюба разочарованно, — а я вот за Зенит.</p>
<p>Этого стоило ожидать.</p>
<p>— Ну, ясно, — усмехается Игорь понимающе, и Артём разве что не подскакивает на месте от недовольства.</p>
<p>— Чего тебе ясно? — спрашивает он враждебно, и Игорь не может удержаться от язвительной улыбки.</p>
<p>— Ясно, чего ты отбитый такой, — отвечает он не менее язвительно. И в какой-то момент Акинфееву начинает казаться, что временное, негласно заключенное перемирие окончено и они вот-вот кинутся бить друг другу морды. Возможно, так и случилось бы, если бы не зазвонивший вовремя домофон, оповестивший соседей о прибытии мастеров.</p>
<p>— Ну, слава богу, — выдыхает Артём, показушничая. — Закончена пытка.</p>
<p>— Не могу не согласиться, — в тон ему отвечает Акинфеев, безуспешно пытаясь нацепить на ногу тапок. — Всего нехорошего.</p>
<p>— И тебе, — язвит Дзюба, захлопывая дверь.</p>
<p>Мгновение спустя из квартиры раздаются душераздирающие завывания Селин Дион.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Признаться честно, Игорь понятия не имеет, когда все вдруг так резко меняется.<p>Их с Дзюбой война продолжается еще добрый месяц, за который Игорь успевает дважды натравить на противного соседа участкового, а Артём — ознакомить его с половиной представителей российской эстрады, о которых до этого Игорь даже не слышал. Громкие гомо-стоны из соседней квартиры тоже доносятся, но теперь намного реже, да и, что уж стесняться, их Акинфееву слушать было куда приятнее, чем лезущего изо всех щелей Баскова.</p>
<p>В общем, последний месяц спокойно на их лестничной площадке жилось только Алевтине Эдуардовне.</p>
<p>И вот все вдруг неожиданно стихает.</p>
<p>Артём не включает громкой музыки после десяти вечера, забывает о том, что такое порно без наушников, и вообще ведет себя на редкость прилично. Более того, он перестает посягательствовать на Игорев коврик, за который, между прочим, эти двое развязали настоящую войну — да-да, ту самую, подъездную, которую Акинфеев клялся и божился не начинать. Но в тот момент для него это стало делом принципа. Для Артёма, впрочем, тоже.</p>
<p>А теперь вдруг ничего.</p>
<p>Игорь в один момент ловит себя на мысли, что беспокоится о душевном состоянии своего соседа — что такого могло случиться, раз он так резко перестал говнить ему тут и там? Но это, как выясняется впоследствии, еще не самое страшное.</p>
<p>По-настоящему страшно Игорю становится, когда Артём сам (!), добровольно (!!) звонит ему в дверь и с миролюбивой улыбкой (!!!) на лице спрашивает, есть ли у него рулетка и шпатель.</p>
<p>— Зачем тебе? — не скрывает своего подозрения Акинфеев.</p>
<p>— Миранчуки окно мячом разбили, — отвечает Артём, все так же миролюбиво и искренне улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Окно мячом разбили? — уточняет Игорь скептически. — Ты же в курсе, что мы на пятнадцатом этаже?</p>
<p>— Сам ума не приложу, как им это удалось, — жмет плечами как ни в чем не бывало Дзюба, и Игорь тяжело вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Нет, Артём, у меня нет рулетки и шпателя, — наконец, изрекает он, порываясь закрыть дверь, но Дзюба с невероятной ловкостью пересекает попытку. Игорь от такой наглости едва не задыхается от возмущения.</p>
<p>— А соль? Соль у тебя есть?</p>
<p>— А соль-то тебе зачем? — вздыхает Акинфеев устало. — Тоже окно чинить?</p>
<p>— Нет, — качает Дзюба головой, — яишенку хочу. Без соли никак.</p>
<p>Игорь закатывает глаза и вздыхает устало. Ну что за человек, а?</p>
<p>— Господи, дай мне терпения, — стонет он, но все же дает Артёму пройти. — Подожди тут.</p>
<p>Пока Акинфеев возится на кухне, пытаясь максимально аккуратно пересыпать соседу соль, Артём с живым интересом — и шилом в одном месте — пытается рассмотреть соседскую квартиру. Заканчивается это все довольно печально — уродливая ваза падает с комода как раз в тот момент, когда Игорь возвращается в прихожую.</p>
<p>— Ой, — булькает Артём жалобно, — извини.</p>
<p>— Просто…иди уже, — чеканит Игорь и, всучив Дзюбе стакан с солью, выпихивает того за порог.</p>
<p>В следующий раз Дзюба ломится к нему через два дня — с тортом, но без цветов. Зато с вазой для них.</p>
<p>— Взамен той, которую я разбил, — поясняет Артём смущенно и протягивает Игорю уродскую, цветастую вазу. Не менее уродскую, надо сказать, чем разбитая.</p>
<p>— Артём, скажи честно, — Акинфеев на этой ноте тяжело вздыхает, — ты чего добиваешься?</p>
<p>— Мира, — с готовностью отвечает сосед и протягивает Игорю торт следом. — Честно. И без подвоха.</p>
<p>Игорь смотрит на это все с сомнением. Но Артём, вопреки всем акинфеевским ожиданиям и подозрениям, говорит искренне, а смотрит — открыто. Он либо очень хороший актер, либо правда закопать топор войны хочет.</p>
<p>Игорь ставит на второй вариант.</p>
<p>— И с чего же такие благие намерения? — в голосе все еще сквозит подозрение, но дары Акинфеев все же принимает, и Артём принимает это за хороший знак.</p>
<p>— Честно, сначала я был очень на тебя зол, — начинает свою слезливую историю Дзюба. — Мне было очень обидно, что ты вот так вот мне в душу плюнул той заявой в полицию…</p>
<p>— Ой, да не драматизируй, — закатывает Игорь глаза.</p>
<p>— Да нет, правда! — вскидывается Артём. — Я к тебе со всей душой и сердцем, а ты… В общем, я был зол. И хотел отомстить — ну, в пределах возможного, конечно.</p>
<p>— Ну, и как? Отомстил? — вновь лезет Акинфеев, усмехаясь иронично. Артём отмахивается.</p>
<p>— Да какая разница, — бурчит он хмуро, — морального удовлетворения мне это все равно не принесло.</p>
<p>— Чего это?</p>
<p>— Я бы предпочел с тобой дружить, — признается Дзюба смущенно. Игорь вскидывает брови удивленно.</p>
<p>— Дружить? — повторяет он тупо.</p>
<p>— Дружить, — кивает Артём, а затем, улыбнувшись хитро, добавляет: — А еще лучше <i>дружить.</i></p>
<p>Игорь чувствует, как покрывается красными пятнами от макушки и до самых кончиков пальцев. Дзюба дергает бровями игриво, и Игорю ну вот совсем плохо становится. Господи-боже, ну вот за что ему это наказание, а? Где ж он так проебался?</p>
<p><i>«Да ладно тебе, Игорек,</i> дружи<i>»,</i> — раздается голос Смолова в Игоревой голове. А потом, к невероятному ужасу последнего, еще и наяву:</p>
<p>— Смотри, Сань, исторический момент!</p>
<p>— Смолов, блять, спугнешь ведь.</p>
<p>Артём с Игорем разворачиваются резко, заставая Смолова с Кокориным, стоящих на лестнице и с интересом наблюдающих за разворачивающейся сценой.</p>
<p>— Вы чего, идиоты, делаете? — интересуется Артём раздраженно.</p>
<p>— Мы? Ко мне идем, — охотно отвечает Федор. — Трахаться.</p>
<p>Саша смеется, словно в замедленной съемке наблюдая за тем, как у парочки синхронно вытягиваются лица от удивления.</p>
<p>— Ага, — кивает Кокорин. — Трахаться. И вам советуем.</p>
<p>Он швыряет в сторону застывших каменными изваяниями соседей <i>что-то</i>. Игорь с поистине вратарской ловкостью ловит вещицу у самого дзюбиного носа.</p>
<p>— Это что… — бормочет он.</p>
<p>— Презервативы? — заканчивает за него Артём.</p>
<p>— Так любите же друг друга, дети мои, — раздается Сашин веселый голос напоследок, и парочка спешит скрыться из виду.</p>
<p>В этот момент из квартиры Алевтины Эдуардовны неожиданно громко раздается:</p>
<p>
  <i>Привяжи меня покрепче, это будет по любви<br/>Легче двигайся волнам навстречу, имя назови<br/>Мое сознание оплавилось, висит на волоске…<br/>Раствориться бы в тебе скорей бы… [5]</i>
</p>
<p>Артём с Игорем переглядываются.</p>
<p>
  <i> И пусть у нас будет бейби. [5]</i>
</p>
<p>Занавес.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Artik &amp; Asti - Никому Не Отдам<br/>[2] Филипп Киркоров и Николай Басков - Ibiza<br/>[3] https://vk.com/tutortiger?w=wall-173038596_6<br/>[4] Артур Пирожков - Чика <br/>[5] Лолита - Секси<br/>Напоследок скажу, что не хотела никого оскорбить порой не очень лестными высказываниями в адрес российских исполнителей и российской эстрады в целом. <br/>P.S. Мне жаль, что вы это прочитали (</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>